4-F
by Fmalover07
Summary: Amestris got pulled into another war. What will happen when Roy's team is sent to the front without him? A/N: I promise to have more Royai later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FMA/FMAB or its characters.**

**Note: The first part of this chapter is just to clear up the relationships of the other countries with Amestris. **

**Another thing: A lot of this I get from WW1 and maybe some from WW2.**

* * *

_Although Aerugo is usually a country who spends little time on warfare, they seem to always be at battle with Southern Amestris. Amestris, being too strong for Aerugo, always wins these border-wars against Aerugo. Aerugo's leader, Prince Claudio, tried to make peace with Amestris but since Fuhrer Bradley was in control, he wouldn't have such a thing. They stayed enimies to this day and Prince Claudio isn't going to trust them with a peace treaty even with a new Fuhrer._

_Creta and Amestris didn't used to be the best of friends, having small wars on and off with Western Amestris. Ever since the Promised Day ended Edward Elric had been able to make peace with the country therefor becoming allies with Amestris._

_Drachma and Amestris have always been on and off with their wars as well. In the early 1900's they had signed a Pact of Non-Aggression with Amestris. Though, at the end of 1914, Drachma formally declared war on Amestris bypassing their pact. Drachma has been at war with Fort Briggs in Northern Amestris ever since._

_Xing and Amestris had never had any wars of their own, considering they were not connected at the border because of the desert that sperated them. After the Promised Day. General Roy Mustang has made a pact with the new leader of Xing, Ling Yao to build a train road from Ishval to Xing inaugrating a trade route. They were now allies of Amestris._

* * *

Mustang and his team had been called into the Fuhrer's office. What for? They didn't know. When they entered, the team formed in a line side-by-side saluting with Mustang a few steps in front of them. "General Mustang,"

"Sir?" Roy was the only one to speak unless the others were given permission.

"You know of the war going on between Creta and Aerugo, correct?"

"Of course, sir." Mustang got a bad feeling about this.

"It seems Xing has been pulled into the war, which mean we must join as well." This is exactly what Roy feared.

"I thought we were going to stay neutral during this war, sir!"

"We were going to until Xing joined and since we are allies we must help them out."

"That's still not a good enough reason to join!" There would never be a good enough reason for war.

"It's not the only reason for us to join this war. We have been sending funds to Creta and if they lose, which it looks like they might, then they wont be able to pay us back." Mustang shook his heads.

"We shouldn't have been sending them funds! We should have known that they had the bigger possibility of loosing because their nations are always at war with themsel-"

"Mustang!" Roy shut his mouth. "If we weren't going to help them out, they would have bypassed our pact like Drachma did therefor throwing us into the war from the beggining. The other reason, the biggest one, was Creta had intercepted a telegram from Aerugo to Drachma stating if they would join the war as an allie with Aerugo, then they could fight agaist us and win the war. Prince Claudio also stated in his telegraph that when they won the war, Drachma would be able to take over Fort Briggs and Northern Amestris."

"Alright, I understand. Is that all?" Roy didn't look up from the ground.

"I want your team to be sent to the front to lead the rest of our army. I want you to stay here and give commands to them." Roy wouldn't have this.

"If you're going to send my team, you have to send me too! I'm not just going to let them go fight while I stay here safe!"

"You are a general now, Mustang. You know generals are never sent to the front." Roy didn't speak. He couldn't risk getting demoted to go to war because that would mean he was farther away from his goal. "Anyway, you must stay alive. The next Fuhrer can't die before he even makes it to Fuhrer. Plus, you want this world to be safe for a democracy, right?"

"Yes, sir." With that, the team was dismissed. They walked back to the office in silence to finish todays paperwork.

* * *

When they made it to the office, Roy was the last to enter, slamming the door behind him and going to sit at his desk that was in the room with the others (he didn't use his private office too much because he felt like he was ignoring his team).

"Don't worry about us, General. We will be fine." Fuery spoke quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, chief, he's right." Havoc stated.

"We made it through the Promised Day, I think we can make it through a war." Breda threw in.

"As long as you're in command, sir, nothing could go too terribly wrong." Hawkeye said without looking up from her work. He smiled and before he could speak there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Now who could it be?

The door opened and a soldier with the rank of a cadet. He walked up to Roy's desk and saluted. "Who are you?"

"I am your new recruit, Cadet Pisano."

* * *

**The name of this fanfic, 4-F comes from the military term meaning "Classification given to those deemed unfit for military service". You will find out later why I chose this for the title.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am your new recruit, Cadet Pisano."

"New recruit?" Just what he needed and at a time like this.

"Yes, sir. I wa-" He was cut off by the general.

"Dammit. Grumman didn't say anything about a new recruit." He was mostly talking to himself, but his words were said louder than he thought.

'How the hell are we supposed to go to war with this kid? He hasn't had any actual fighting experiences.' Hawkeye thought to herself, though she wouldn't say aloud.

"What do you specialize in?" Roy spoke up again after his thinking.

"Well, uh.. Nothing really, sir. I was sent to join the military by my family." Roy spun around in his chair.

'Fuckin' great...' Was all he thought as he stared out the window. "Hawkeye," He spun to face her. "I need to talk to you in my office." He said before standing up and walking into the room, Riza following. When she walked in she shut the door behind her. Roy pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

She broke the kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this. What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, we haven't been caught yet. Besides, I'm sure the guys will cover for us."

"Nobody even knows about this except for Havoc, how will the others know what their covering for?" He cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." He kissed her again.

She broke away.. again.

"But, if we do get caught, your chances at becoming Fuhrer will get smaller."

"You heard Grumman, he pretty much already told me I was to be the next one."

"You're missing the point."

"Even if I am, we both know you don't want to stop no matter how much we need to." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dumbass." She kissed him again. They didn't plan on stopping anytime too soon until an alarm went off and Havoc rushed in the office.

"Sorry to interupt, but we're being shipped out now."

"Now?! Why the hell now?!" Roy was obviously mad.

Riza nodded and started to run out the door before she stopped and turned to salute her general maybe for the last time ever. "Good bye, sir." She stood there for a moment before turning on her heel and leaving after Jean and the rest of the team.

* * *

They were put on the train and shipped off without much of a reason why they were leaving so soon.

Riza and Breda shared a seat while Havoc, Furey and Pisano shared the one across from them.

"So, we're leading the first group of soldiers?" Asked Furey.

"This is a big ass group.." Havoc said.

"We aren't really leading them, we are just to give them the orders the general gives us." Hawkeye spoke.

"Which means Hawkeye is calling the shots." Breda spoke with a slight laugh. Riza crossed her arms and looked out the window. A few silent moments passed before Breda spoke again. "Hey, Hawkeye?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from the window.

"Is it really as bad as they say? Ya know, war and all?" He wasn't sure if it was alright to ask, but he took his chances.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe he shouldn't have asked... "War is hell on Earth. It's probably the worst thing anyone could ever experence." She paused. "Just do what you're told and you'll most likely live." Everyone swalloed in fear as they heard her words.

What the hell was going to happen to them?

* * *

**Note: **

**Thank you to FalseFacts, Dragonfire Alchemist, and BabyBlueBeluga for reviewing. The fighting will start soon! Sorry for a boring chapter!..D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter has a lot more cursing in it considering they are at war. There will also be violence.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the fighting to start. Roy had ordered his team to stay together. They would do the harder stuff. But, at the moment, they somehow found themselves in the middle of the battlefield. How? Cadet Pisano, that's how. He managed to mess the up and now they had to face about fifteen soldiers from Aerugo.

"Throw a grenade!" Riza yelled at Pisano.

"Huh?" He asked, strangly in a calm voice.

"THROW A FUCKING GRENADE!" She yelled again. This time he heard her. He pulled out a grenade as they all were sitting behind a wall for protection at the moment. As he threw it, though, it hit the top of the wall and fell back down to them. Riza grabbed it and threw it over the wall at the enimies, almost not making it before it exploded.

"Are you trying to get us all fucking killed?! What the hell Pisano?!" Everyone on the team was more scared of Riza at the moment than they were of the war. They don't usually hear her use the work 'fuck' so much, and she doesn't usualy yell, either.

"Hawkeye, he didn't mean to. Lay off.. We can't be fighting each other while we have a whole freaking army after us." Riza knew Havoc was right. She didn't want to yell at the poor cadet, so she let her anger out by punching the wall.

"We could have all been dead, dammit. We can't die in this fucking war! Not when he still needs us to help him to the top..." The cadet wasn't really sure who or what she was talking about, but by the looks on everyone else's faces, it seemed like they knew and it wasn't good. Breda was going to speak but Riza did before he could. "Let's keep moving." She said in a calm-ish voice.

Riza peered behind the wall to see that most of the soldiers were dead while the other were injured bad enough that they wouldn't notice her team moving. She ran across the opening and to another wall, and waited a moment before signalling her team over.

Their mission was to find the closest enemy base. After that they could go back to their base. Simple enough, right? Well, maybe if you didn't have a cadet who can't even throw a grenade right.

It only took about ten more minutes until they found the base. "Alright, we just need to remember this location and we're good." Hawkeye whispered.

"Wait, thats it? We aren't going to attack them or anything?" The cadet asked.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? How the hell would the five of us take down a whole base?"

"Breda, he didn't know. Just let it go." Hawkeye said.

"But h-" She turned toward him and looked him in the eyes.

"I said, let it go." He nodded. "Alright, I think we should head back to base and update the general." Everyone nodded and they headed back to camp.

* * *

Arriving at their camp, they saw someone else familier. "Rebecca?" Riza asked. Her friend turned to face her and smiled at the fact that she now knew some people there and didn't have to make new friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shipped out with everyone else. I guess we just didn't see each other on the train." The thing about Rebecca was it wasn't hard for her to make new friends, she just didn't want to make any here because she did not want to learn to like them and then they die. It was blunt but this is war. "So, who the hell is running this? They aren't doing a very good job, I haven't been able to find them anywhere."

"We are in charge, Rebecca." Riza said pointing at her team.

Havoc threw in. "Which means Riza is in charge!" Rebecca laughed and RIza rolled her eyes.

Hawkeye turned around to face her other team members. "Fuery, I want you to set up a radio so we can inform the general of our mission." He saluted and went to an empty tent that was set up for Hawkeye

"Orrrr, you just want to talk to you boyfriendddd?" Rebecca said, in a joking voice. Riza turned back around with an almost angry look on her face.

"This is not the time for jokes, Lieutenant Catalina." Riza said and walked into the tent to see if Fuery was finished.

"Whats wrong with her?" Asked Rebecca to Jean.

"She doesn't take war too lightly, especially after Ishval." He spoke quietly as they were both looking at the tent she had just entered.

"Oh damn, I forgot about Ishval.." When she saw Breda and Pisano walk by as they went to the fire she had to ask about the cadet. "Whos the kid?"

"FNG" Havoc said with a quiet laugh.

"Ahh.." She spoke, understanding. The two of them walked to the fire the others had started to keep warm.

* * *

"Have you been able to get through yet?" Riza asked as she walked into the tent.

"No, sir. It should take very much longer, though." Riza nodded and sat down, pulling out a note Roy was able to hand her before she left. It said: 'If you die I wont be able to marry you.' And thats when she made up her mind. She sure as hell wasn't go to die, not if she could help it.

"Sir, we're through." She pocketed the note and walked over to the radio.

"Thank you, Fuery. You can go relax now." He nodded and left. "General Mustang,"

"Hawkeye? Give me the report." Roy spoke on the other line. It was good to hear her voice and know she was okay.

"Yes, sir. We have located their base and found that they had three soldiers on each side of the base. Also, they had two snipers in abandoned building, at least thats all I was able to count." He nodded and there was silence on the other end of the phone. "Whats our next move, sir?"

"What do you see is best fit for you and your team? I can't really tell you what I think because I'm not there to see what everything is like." He was doing this on purpose and she knew it.

"I suggest we set up snipers of our own. We need to take out their snipers before we can attack their base. I'll go with another sniper in the group to take out the two and set up there. After that, we will take out the guards that are outside. Then, we will contact a team I will put together to set up bombs on the outside of their base." Their base was in a small, run-down building that shouldn't be too hard to explode.

"Sounds good. I want you to report in after that mission." He didn't want their conversation to end but knew it would soon.

"Thank you, sir. I will call back tomorrow to give you an update." They both disconnected their radios and Hawkeye went out to assemble her team and explain to them what they were to do.

* * *

**Note: FNG means 'fucking new guy'. They used it in the Vietnam war. **

**Also: I hope this chapter was better than the last! And, I figured since they weren't on the battlefield when they got back to camp they could use first names. **

**And, I know Riza may seem OOC because of her yelling, but during the Ishvalan war, she wasn't in charge of a group and she was just slightly freaking out especially since Pisano was being an idiot. She also was probably scared since she was now in charge of what the others lives and didn't want them to die.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry I'm uploading so late at night! I've had a busy day and I wont even get to update Different until tomorrow! But I will try to get two chapters in to make up for none today.**

* * *

It was almost time to head out. The only problem was Riza didn't have anyone to go with her to snipe. Turns out she is the only sniper in the whole camp.

"Alright, Rebecca, since nobody else seems to be a sharpshooter but me, you come with me." Rebecca nodded, trying to finish packing her bag.

"Um, Captain Hawkeye, I can snipe.." She turned to him, angry yet satisfied that she found someone who actually knew what they were doing.

"Why didn't you speak up earlier?!" She had spent hours asking everyone in the camp what their specialties were.

"I'm sorry, you just never asked..." He looked down, almost scared.

She could only pity him. "It's fine, cadet, just get ready." And he did just that. Rebecca turned to her friend.

"Why is he so scared of everything?" Who wouldn't be scared in a war? Unless you're Kimblee..

"He just got out of basic and he's in the middle of a war, wouldn't you be scared?" Riza did feel bad for Pisano.

"Yeah, I guess. But isn't that what happened to you? When you went to Ishval?" Riza just stared off for a moment, lost in her thoughts of her past.

"Yeah.. I was a cadet too." She hated remembering Ishval. "It was the one of the scariest things in my life." Besides when Lust had told her Roy was dead.

Rebecca wasn't really sure what to say, so, she didn't say anything. Neither of them did.

Soon it was time to leave. Fuery had a headset for Riza to use so they knew when to move in.

Hawkeye and Pisano had made it to the building that the two snipers from Aerugo were in. They pulled out their pistols and walked up some stairs to the window the snipers were shooting from. Riza made it to the top first. As she was looking around a wall to see the snipers, Pisano tripped, accidently pulled his trigger and shot Riza in the shoulder. "Ahh shit!" She quickly covered her mouth even though she knew they heard them.

"Hawkeye, whats going on, are you okay?!" She heard Havoc's voice in her ear piece.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Don't give away your position." She spoke as if nothing had just happened.

The two snipers turned when they heard this so Hawkeye jumped out from behind the wall and shot both of the snipers, killing them. "Captain, I am so sorry! Let me help you-"

"We don't have time. We need to finish with mission. Just us their snipers." She ran over to one of the snipers that was already set up. Thank Truth it was the same one she was used to, not that she couldn't figure it out if it wasn't, this just saved time.

She got in position, wasting no time. Pisano did the same, trying not to anger her any more than she already was. Riza had the first guard down, quickly aiming at the others. Together, Pisano and Hawkeye had killed all of the guards in no time. "Alright," She spoke in her mouth piece. "All clear." Was all she said.

Havoc, Breda, and Rebecca had moved in to set up bombs while Fuery stayed back to keep their connection over the radio.

They had placed the bombs spread out, but not too far apart around the building so they could do more damage. Before they could finish, though, a few soldiers were sent out of the base to check out the noise they heard.

As one of the new soldiers pulled out his gun to shoot Breda from behind, Riza shot him in the head. A few more soldiers had come up behind Rebecca but Hawkeye and Pisano got them right on time.

One of the soldiers that had tried to attack Rebecca wasn't actually dead. He was one Pisano shot. The soldier jumped up and stabbed Catalina in the left side of her stomach, pulling the knife all the way to her side before Riza had noticed him and shot him.

"Havoc, Rebecca has been hurt. We need you to get her out of there now!" Riza said through her mouth piece. He did as he was told and got her, running to Fuery since he had a first aid kit.

Breda had finished setting up the last bomb when he ran back to his group. Once they knew everyone was safe, Hawkeye and Pisano ran back to the team just in time for the bombs to go off.

Riza had forgotten about her gun shot wound until she had made it back to the rest of the team. Thats when everything got dizzy and then all she could see was black.

* * *

**Note: Again, sorry for the late update. **

**Also: Sorry for this chapter. I wish I could have made it longer but I really have to go to bed because I have a huge test tomorrow!**

**I hate school. ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okayokayokay. I am so sorry for not updating in ****_SO_**** long. My grandma has been in the hospital and a lot of other stuff has been happening. BUT, she is doing much better and I will probably be updating more.**

* * *

When Riza woke up in the medical part of the camp she wasn't really sure why she was there. Her vision still a little blury. Havoc had been sitting beside Rebecca's cot, which was placed next to Hawkeye's, what he noticed the captain wake. He walked over to her bed.

"Ah, captain, how are you feeling?" Riza blinked a few times until her eyes cleared up.

"Havoc? What is going on?" She was looking around tent slowly.

"You're in the medic tent. You were shot, remember?" She looked at him for a minute, her eyes still not open all of the way.

"Oh, yeah.. Why is that again?" She obviously wasn't fully awake yet.

"You were shot in the shoulder.." At this moment Rebecca made a noise, getting both Jean and Riza's attention.

"Becca?.." Hawkeye tried to sit up. "What happened to her?"

"She got sliced through.." Riza could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at Rebecca. This is when she really noticed something between her two friends. She had always thought something was there, but now she was sure.

"You love her?" This caught Havoc off guard. He choked on his breath for a moment then looked at Riza.

There really was no point in lying to her. "Yeah.. I guess so..." Riza gave him a sad smile.

"She loves you too, ya know?" Riza looked away from Jean. "She acted like she didn't, but I knew she was lying."

He smiled at her and looked at the ground. "Thanks.." She looked at him again, confused. He saw the look on her face and smiled. "I needed to hear that." Riza looked at him for a few more seconds before moving her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"Damn laws.." Was what she said to herself. She wasn't just saying it for Havoc and Rebecca, no, she was saying it for her and Roy. Though, she was, in a weird way, thankful for the laws. Thankful that she didn't have to admit to herself that she loved him all of this time. Not until Roy decided enough was enough and they started dating secretly.

Riza had never liked showing emotions. It made a person weak. Love makes you weak. It can blind you from reality; makes you only live in a dream world. What she didn't know until recently is that if you are willing enough, you can turn that dream world a reality.

She realized it was what she had been helping Roy do most of her life, trying to get him to the top. Why couldn't she make something like love a reality?

Love makes you weak.

That is, unless you're strong. She saw strength in Jean Havoc's eyes. He was strong enough to admit his love for someone, which made him even stronger, not weaker.

Had Riza been wrong this whole time about love?

Yes, she had been wrong.

* * *

**Note: I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter.. I mostly just wanted to get something up. I'm sorry if it's not really good!D:**

**Also: I will be writing about what is happening in Central with Roy. What is that? Riza has been replaced? WUT?! O:**

**^I don't know what is going on right now. I'm really tired.. **

**Goodnight! Hope you review!;D **


	6. Chapter 6

_Central Command, General Mustang's office._

Mustang was sitting at his desk, staring at the phone. He hadn't gotten a call from Hawkeye in a while, and was getting worried. He had told her to report back after their mission, which should not have taken this long. Plus it was Hawkeye, she listens to (mostly) all of his orders. "You worry about them a lot, don't you?" Ask his new Lieutenant. Her name was Second Lieutenant Tegan Johnson. He looked at them.

"How could I not? I feel horrible not going with them. I mean, they're in a war..." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like you really had the choice, did ya?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, they're your team, they made it through that Promised Day thing, didn't they?" He nodded. "From what I've heard about it, a war can't compare."

Second Lieutenant Johson wasn't a bad person really, it's just Roy would rather have Riza. Roy slid down in his chair a little. "Quit pouting and finish your work." He looked at her, then at his work. He sat up and started to do his work.

Roy heard a knock at the door and looked up. "Come in." He said. Mustang didn't know who the soldier was that came into his office. He walked up to the General's desk and saluted.

"General Mustang, I have news on your team." After a moment of the soldier not saying anything, Roy told him to continue. "Lieutenant Catalina has be stabbed badly and is going to need surgery. They will most likely be sending her back to Central for medical care. Captain Hawkeye has been shot in the shoulder by another Amestrian soldier. Her condition is not as bad as Catalina's." Roys eyes were wide. He couldn't speak.

After a few moments he stood up. "Thank you, you're dismissed." He said to the soldier. Roy started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, sir?" When he didn't answer, Lieutenant Johnson stood up too. "General Mustang!" He turned to her.

"My team needs me." He said, halfway turning to face her. "Riza's been shot.." The last part he said mostly to himself, but Tegan heard.

* * *

General Mustang sat on a train on his way to the War in the West. That's what they were calling it in Central Command.

All he could think about was Riza.

Riza.

Riza.

Riza.

He even had a dream about her. About the first time they met.

Then he woke up.

They were there. They finially made it to the west, and now they had to take a car to Amestris' camp site. He needed to find her.

The ride wasn't too terrible. They got there soon enough.

When they made it to the camp, Roy went straight to the medical area, looking through the tent of wounded soldiers until he found her. "General?!" Riza said. When she saw him, she sat up right away. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You're hurt.." He looked away from her. Her face went from angry/confused to her 'you'resuchanidiot' look. He was an idiot.

"You came all of this way because I was "hurt"?!" He nodded, she facepalmed.

When Tegan finally caught up with him, she answered Riza's question. "Yeah, he did. You know how much of a trouble that is?" Riza looked at her even more confused.

"Who are you?" Riza didn't like strange women around Roy.

Tegan saluted. "Second Lieutenant Tegan Johnson." Riza still only stared at her for a moment.

"Who shot you, captain?" Roy asked Riza.

She looked away from him before she answered. "The enemy, sir. Who else?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Hawkeye."

How did he know she was lying? "I'm not. Why would I lie to you?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, you tell me." When she didn't speak, he continued. "Was it Pisano?" Her eyes widened for a second then got back to normal. "So it was?"

"He didn't mean to. He tripped..." She said, knowing Roy would go overboard.

As if on time, Havoc and Pisano. "Hey general, what are you-" Havoc was cut off by Roy passing him, going to Pisano. He grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

"Why did you shoot her?!" He was very angry and wasn't listening to everyone around him. Riza finally got out of bed when Roy was about to punch him in the face. She stood between them and pushed Mustang away from the younger soldier.

"Stop! He didn't mean to, I already told you this!" Roy grabbed Riza's wrist since her hand was on his chest. His eyes softened.

"You shouldn't get out of bed. You need to rest more, I heard you lost a lot of blood." They just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Everyone else stared at the two, amazed that they could speak without words, though Havoc already knew this.

Honestly, neither of them wanted to stop touching each other. Roy could tell that Riza was scared, of what he didn't know. Maybe it was the war. Maybe it was him.. They looked away at the same time. Roy turned to his left and Riza turned to her left. "Sorry..." She nodded. Nobody else in the room could understand how they could do that.

* * *

**Note:**

**You know that crash you get after drinking like 20 energy drinks? Yeah, that happened to me in the middle of writing thing. I hope it wasn't too terrible! **

**Guess I'll go to sleep now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.**

* * *

_She was running through the forest, faster and faster. She couldn't breath but if she stopped running she would die. She had to save them, there was no one else. She wouldn't let them die, damn it! Not when she could save them._

_He had broken her gun, and her shoulder was still hurting. The wound had reopened. Thats not good, not at all, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She just needed to reach her men._

_A tree branch that she didn't see was in her way. Crashing into the ground, she heard it catching up to her. She tried to get up, but her ankle had twisted. "Shit!" she thought to herself. She decided to ignore the pain in her ankle._

_Getting up, she continued to run until she made it. She made it to the end. To the cliff. Only one of them were there... Where were the others? She just stared, spacing out. That's when she felt someone come up behind her, one hand grabbing her face while the other brought a knife to her throat, slicing over it. Her warm blood rushing down her shoulder to her chest. A feeling she knew all too well._

She sat up on her cot faster than she should have. She was sweating. It was only a dream. "You okay?" She heard a voice. It was a friendly voice. She looked over.

"Yes, Havoc, I'm fine." He was still here with Rebecca. Who was in charge now that she had been asleep? Oh yeah, the general, no wonder Jean didn't have any work to do. Lazy ass.

"You sure? You were freaking out in your sleep and you're sweating pretty bad." He looked concerned.

She smiled at him. "Yes, but thank you."

* * *

General Mustang was walking around the camp, giving orders he wished he didn't have to give.

Orders to kill.

He knew what it was like to be a killer and felt bad for making these young men go through the same. It wasn't the same reason, no, but that doesn't mean it's still not something you should want. No, he hated killing people.

But even if he didn't want to admit it, Kimblee was right, once you sign up for this, you're expected to listen to any order. No matter what.

If there was something he could take back it would have to be going back to Riza's house in his uniform. If she had not known he was in the military, then she wouldn't be in it. He probably would have been killed, but at least she would be fine.

He thought about it and realized he really did love her. He loved her so much that it hurt to keep it in. He just wanted to tell everyone, but it was against the law.

Why did they have to be star-crossed lovers? Why couldn't their lives be normal?

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long! It was pretty bad, I know, but I hope to write something better soon!**


End file.
